List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV
This is a list of programs broadcast from Treehouse TV that aired within specific years, from 1997 to present. Additional times aired on Treehouse may be required on this article page as contribution to Treehouse TV Wiki and its homepage. # 101 Dalmatians (TV series) # [[3,2,1 Let's Go|3,2,1 Let's Go]] # 3rd & Bird # 4 Square # 4 Square Intersitials # 64 Zoo Lane # ''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' # A Gummy's Life # Adventures in Wonderland # ''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' # The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon # The Adventures of Little Audrey # The Adventures of Massey Ferguson # The Adventures of Natalie and Danny # The Adventures of Paddington Bear # Albert the Fifth Musketeer # Albert's Stuff # Anatole # Angelina Ballerina (original television series) # Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps # Animal Stories # Ants in Your Pants # Archibald the Koala # Are We There Yet?: World Adventure # Ask Me # Awkward (Treehouse TV series from 2003) # ALVINNN!!! and the Chimpunks # Babar # Babar and the Adventures of Badou # ''Barbie Dreamtopia'' # Baby Huey # Baby Looney Tunes # The Backyardigans # Barney & Friends # Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House # Batdad # Bear in the Big Blue House # Beezoo's Attic # Before You Eat The Apple... # The Berenstain Bears # Between the Lions # ''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' # ''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' # The Big Comfy Couch # Big & Small # ''The Bittles'' # ''Bubble Guppies'' # Bump # Butterbean's Café # ''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' # ''Blue's Clues'' # Blue's Room # Bob the Builder # Boblins # Bobs and LoLo # Boohbah # Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie # Budgie the Little Helicopter # Button Moon # Being Ian # Brady's Beasts # Bright Idea's Pun Shop (Awkward Mini-Segment) # Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round! # Caillou # Camp Kawaii # The Care Bears # Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot # Casper the Friendly Ghost # The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show # [[The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] # Charlie and Lola # ''Chop Chop Ninja # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge # Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers # Chloe's Closet # Cloe and Friends # Christopher Crocodile # Chuggington # ''Clangers'' # Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures # Clifford the Big Red Dog # Corduroy # Curious George # ''Corn & Peg'' # Cody's World # Crazy Quilt # Cupcake & Dino: General Services # Deko Boko Friends # Dinopaws # Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears # Doc McStuffins # Dora and Friends: Into the City # Dora the Explorer # Doodlez # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Draco the Dragontamer # Dragon # Ducq's Song Time! # Dumbo's Circus # Elliot Moose # ''Elmo's World'' # Elmo the Musical # Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater # Eureeka's Castle # Erky Perky # Eliza's Ingredients # [[Emma!|''Emma!]] # [[Enchantimals|''Enchantimals]] # ''Esme & Roy'' # Faith Of Fifi # Farzzle's World # Fifi and the Flowertots # Fireman Sam # Flatmania # Franklin # Franklin and Friends # Fred's Head # Fryer Freddy And Stacey Stove # The Fresh Beat Band # Fresh Beat Band of Spies # Fudsim and Stacey Show # Funky Valley # Funny Farm # Funneh's Funhouse # Gacha Life # Gacha Studio # Gachaverse # George Shrinks # Global Grover # ''Grandma, Look What I Found'' # Grandpa's Garden # Grossology # Granny School # Go Diego Go # Go Jetters # Gold's Glare Land # Guess with Jess # Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs # Henry's Amazing Animals # The Harvey Girls # Harvey Street Kids # The Hoobs # Hot Paws # The Huggabug Club # Henry's Amazing Animals # Henry Hugglemonster # ''Hey Duggee'' # Hilda # Huh? Anyone Here? # I Can Do It # If the World Were a Village # Igloo-Gloo # In the Night Garden... # Iris, The Happy Professor # It's Itsy Bitsy Time! # Jackaroo And Friends # Jane and the Dragon # Judy & David's Boombox # Jungle Cubs # JFunk # JFunk Adventures # JFunk Gets Something New # JFunk Sports # JFunk Songs # Jelly Jamm # Johnson and Friends # Just JFunk And Me! # Kavra And Friends # Kids Einstein # The Kids Friends Show # Kipper # Kleo the Misfit Unicorn # The Koala Brothers # Lalaloopsy # The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show # Lamb Chop's Play-Along # Lachy! # ''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own'' # The Land Before Time # Land O' Hands # Let's Go Pocoyo # Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles # Lina and Friends # Lina's Room # ''Little Charmers'' # The Loud House # LOL Show # LazyTown # The Littles # The Little Mermaid # Little Audrey and Friends # Little Bear # Little Einsteins # Little Lulu # Little Grey Rabbit # Little Star # Luna And Cozy # Luna And Cozy's Game Time # Luna And Cozy: A World We Share! # Lunar's Evil Empress Pack # Madeline # The Magic School Bus # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast # Manon # ''Masha and the Bear'' # ''Max & Ruby'' # The Magic Key # Maisy # Max the Cat # MeepCity # Mickey Mouse Works # Miffy and Friends # Mighty Machines # Mike the Knight # Minecraft Mods (TV Series) # ''Miss Persona'' # Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends # ''Mr. King'' # ''Mister Maker'' # Mole Sisters # ''Mona the Vampire'' # Moona And Me # Moona's Minis # Mopatop's Shop # Muppet Babies # ''My Big Big Friend'' # ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' # The Mysterious Cities of Gold # My Friend Rabbit # My Special Book # ''Nella the Princess Knight'' # The New Adventures of Madeline # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The New Charlie and Lola Show # Ni Hao, Kai-Lan # Nini's Treehouse # Noddy in Toyland # Noob and Guest's Mini-Movie Time # Noonbory and the Super Seven # Nolyn's World # Nouky & Friends # Oakie Doke # ''Octonauts'' # Odd-Jobbers # Odd Recycling Gear Guy # Olivia # Once Upon a Hamster # Open Sesame # Oswald # Pablo the Little Red Fox # Paz # Peg + Cat # Peter Rabbit # Pet Squad # Peep and the Big Wide World # Peep Gang # ''Peppa Pig'' # Pingu # The Pingu Show # Pirates! # Play with Me Sesame # Playtime With Idaho # Playworld 4 Square # Playworld (TV Series) # Playworld Survivor # Pocket Dragon Adventures # Pocoyo # Poko (TV series) # The Powerpuff Girls # The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! # Poppets Town # Postman Pat # ''P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky'' # The Puzzle Place # Pumper Pups # ''Ranger Rob'' # Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids # Ratty Catty # The Raggy Dolls # Richie Rich # Roary the Racing Car # Rolie Polie Olie # Ready Set Learn # [[Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!]] # ''Roblox Family # Roblox Friends # Roblox 4 Square # ''Robocar Poli'' # Roll Play # Rugrats # Rupert # Ruffus The Dog # ''Rusty Rivets'' # Rubbadubbers # Sacred Sacred Heroes # Sandra the Fairytale Detective # The Save-Ums! # ''Sesame Street'' # Seven Little Monsters # Sofia the First # ''Shimmer and Shine'' # Sheriff Callie's Wild West # Shining Time Station # Sing Me a Story with Belle # Sooty's Amazing Adventures # Sing, Dance, Play with Bobs and LoLo # Shopkins # Simon Says (TV Series) # ''Snow Snaps'' # ''Splash'N Boots'' # Spider! # Spot the Dog # St. Bear's Dolls Hospital # Sunny Day # ''Super Wings'' # Strawberry Shortcake # Tangled # Team Umizoomi # Teletubbies (original television series) # The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa # This is Daniel Cook # This is Emily Yeung # ''This is Scarlett and Isaiah'' # Theodore Tugboat # Thomas & Friends # Thomas & Friends: Sing The ABCs # Timmy Time # Timothy Goes to School # Tipi Tales # Tobi! # Today's Special # ''Toopy and Binoo'' # Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends # Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom # ''Top Wing'' # Toot & Puddle # Total Drama # Total DramaRama # The Doodlebops # The Toy Castle # The Treacle People # The Shaggy Drink # Tree Fu Tom # Treetown # Treetown Funtown # ''Trucktown'' # True and the Rainbow Kingdom # Turtle Island # Trucky And The Mighty Car # Tweenies # Uh Oh! # Unikitty! # Wanna Play? # Waybuloo # Wazzup, Jackaroo? # The Wiggles # Wallykazam # We're Lalaloopsy # Wee 3 # Ted Sieger's Wildlife # What's Your News? # Whippy's World # ''Wiggle Town'' # ''Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle'' # Wii Sports (TV series) # Wilbur the Cow # Wimzie's House # Wonder Pets # The Wombles # The WotWots # Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! # Wumpa's World # Yo Gabba Gabba! # Yoho Ahoy Fun Time # Yure And You # Yure's Fairy School # Yure's Room # Yure's Space Adventures # Zack & Quack # Zeke's Pad # Zigby # Zoboomafoo All together, in total, 300 shows have been aired or have been airing, but some do not air anymore on Treehouse TV. e.g., Yure and You debuted on Treehouse in 2003, ended its 6th season in 2013, and reran until 2016 with its 111th episode.Category:Lists Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Treehouse TV Category:Treehouse tv Wiki